Terminal devices, such as mobile phones, using batteries as their power sources have been provided with an increased number of functions, applications and/or operations, for example. At least partly because of the increased use and functionality of these devices, there has been an increase in the number of cases where the users consider that the devices are malfunctioning. In these cases, the users send the device for return or repair.
Some malfunctions or perceived malfunctions may be due to rapid battery consumption.
A battery monitoring device with an improved accuracy for representing the remaining capacity of a battery has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 10-32933).